Uchiha VS Hyuuga A Fight for Tenten
by lynxlai
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, I challenge you to a battle for Tenten's maiden heart!" Neji X Tenten, My second fic!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I Do NOT Own Naruto, so stop rubbing it in my face!**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Uchiha VS Hyuuga – A fight for Tenten**

**Chapter 1**

His eyes flashed from red to black, then back to red again as he watched the couple right in front of him. His blood was boiling, he could not remember ever feeling such madness and jealousy before. Indeed, even when his parents used to slobber Itachi with love when he was younger could not compare to this bright green horrible envy.

Yes, that's right, Uchiha Sasuke was jealous. For the first time in his life, he could not get a girl. This was the first time that any girl had ever resisted his suave and charm. His ego felt as though it had been punched in the eyes then kicked in the ass and sent flying up to heaven with a sparkly twinkle (anime style). Now who was this lucky girl? Let's see, hmm…… (Side noises from the annoying fan girls: Sasuke! Sasu-kun! Pick me, my dear Sasu-Tsunami- Bunny!) *Tsunami for strength and Bunny for cuteness

It could be Sakura, the girl with the shoulder-length pink hair and an attitude. She sure has improved throughout these 4 years. Then again, it could be Ino. Man, has that girl got the perfect curves! Or, it could be Hyuuga Hinata. Sure, she does have an ass for a cousin, but she is pretty cute, especially with that signature stutter and blush of hers. (cough, big busts help too, cough) Then, there was Temari. Hmm……. a little too much on the violent side for my taste but still, I'm sure that can be taken care of.

Now that we have listed out our favourite kunoichis, let's see who we are missing. Ah, yes! Tenten. Konaha's famed weapon mistress. That girl has the most perfect chocolate-brown hair with equally warm chocolate-brown eyes and a tanned skin that most girls would pay through their noses just to get. Also, contrary to what most people thought, she did have curves, Sasuke saw them when he was peeking with Naruto at the public baths years ago. (Oh my gosh, Sasuke, you naughty boy!) Only, seeing that all her clothing were either baggy or loose, they didn't really give her much of a chance to show off her figure. And, she also boasted a 100% aim, which, Sasuke thought with a smirk, would really help in furthering his dream of reliving the Uchiha clan and becoming the best shinobi in the world, not even exempting Uchiha Madara and ryokudaime-to-be, Uzumaki Naruto. Pile that all up and add two buns on top, there you have it, Sasuke's dream girl. It did not matter that she did not have a last name, he would give her his, for life.

Sasuke walked down the streets, absorbed in thoughts of the day when he and Tenten would finally walk down the aisle, hand in hand, sharing what would be their 1000th kiss. He noticed everything in his dream, from the way Tenten's hair flowed all the way down to her mid back to the small little blue bird perched on the branch of an old tree, seemingly singing until its lungs would burst. What he didn't notice was Hyuuga Neji, standing right in front of him, infamous Hyuuga smirk upon his face, with Tenten beside him, busy ranting along about this and that and these and those.

"Hey, Uchiha!"

Neji ignored Tenten and called out to Sasuke. Unbeknowest to Tenten, the Hyuuga prodigy had caught our dear Sasuke lurking behind him everywhere he and Tenten went. A little thing called observation for the next few told Neji all that he needed to know. That brat Uchiha was in love with Tenten! What the –

Now, Hyuuga Neji never swore, unless in dire conditions, where a little swearing is unevitable. (Such as when Naruto was caught snogging his precious cousin Hinata) Thus, you can imagine the inner turmoil going on inside Neji when, upon discovering the truth about Uchiha's crush on Tenten, blurted out the most coulourful string of swear words imaginable in Hyuuga Neji's own personal dictionary.

So, when he saw the Uchiha walking alone, completely absorbed in his daydream, he swiped at the chance. Grabbing Sasuke and making a handseal, causing him to disappear in a puff of smoke, Neji left an amazed Tenten by Konoha's sparkly clean pavement and reappearing again, still holding Sasuke by the cuff, in a small, enclosed area, commonly known as, the loo.

"Let me go, Hyuuga."

Neji was annoyed. Why, that cocky brat was as sure of himself as ever. Did he not know that he, Neji, could kill him just by inserting chakra through his god-damned cocky neck right now? Wait, what was this?! Hyuuga Neji, loosing control over his emotions?! Did the moon just rise during noon? Must, Get, A, Grip, Neji's mind admonished himself. Taking a deep breath, Neji well-known stoic features resurfaced as he slowly calmed himself.

Not wanting to waste any time, and knowing that someone might just come and burst in on them any time, Neji decided to skip the pleasantries and move on to the main details.

"Uchiha Sasuke, I hereby challenge you to a battle for Tenten's maiden heart!"

**REVIEWS!!!**

Thank you!!!


	2. Chapter 2: Kiss, shinobi style

**Chapter 2: Kissing, Shinobi Style**

This was what his mirror said, "Are you serious?!(Choke, choke) Is this really Uchiha Sasuke, the only surviving member of the great Uchiha clan?! Oh my gosh, has someone just stir fried his brains and turned them into scrambled eggs with the sunny side down?!"

This was what he said, "I look gorgeous, indeed, I do say so my self. Why didn't I think of it sooner? Now that Hyuuga ass will definitely regret the day that I, Uchiha Sasuke, had been born. How could Tenten possibly resist such a cute little panda with ears that resemble her buns and such a soft fluffy bum? Especially if **I **am in the panda. Why, doesn't my handsome face just seem to glow when framed with this costume! Hmm, I must remember to thank Naruto. Seems like that baka is good for something after all……"

_Flashback:_

Sasuke was standing in front of the mirror, decked in his formal Uchiha robes. Though they could not be considered stylish, being a drab dark blue colour and with the signature red and white fan that represented the Uchiha clan, imprinted upon the back, but still……

As Sasuke was standing admiring himself in front of the mirror, cold smile lingering on his face as he drank in deeply the beauty that could only be known as Uchiha Sasuke, who should come waltzing in but Uzumaki Naruto, the rokyudaime-to-be with his sage mode activated and with a huge swell on his head. No doubt Haruno Sakura or one of the other girls had just caught him peeking at them at the onsen again. Sasuke sighed as his mind recreated the scene, with a Naruto using Jiraiya's signature chakra imbued telescope so as to get an, ahem, closer view of the women. It seemed that Naruto was not only inclined to inherit Jiraiya's will of fire, but also his horrible skill at peeking at the women. For Sasuke, it wasn't really that alluring. I mean, sure, most of the kunoichi's do have rather big bust, courtesy of all that training, hard work and nutrients that were fed to them on a regular basis since they were little kids and yeah, you do sometimes catch a fruitful bum or two arise while the women were swimming, but aside that, you really weren't missing much. Those factors sure did not compensate for the women's anger when they found out that you had been peeking. Sasuke had long since learned his lesson after that one time when he was actually tempted by that baka Naruto to join him in his, umm, educational excursion.

"Hey, Sasuke teme, where you going dressed up like that?" Despite being seriously injured and in danger of fainting any second now, Naruto still managed to spot the very obvious difference in Sasuke's dress code. Now, Sasuke, as it was, was already extremely annoyed by Naruto's ill-timed arrival and, fist raised, he was about to hit a cowering Naruto when suddenly the light bulb above his head lighted up, anime style and an idea occurred to him. Slowly, he lowered his fist and took a step back. Naruto, sensing that freedom was now just an inch away, scrambled up and headed for the door. Unfortunately for him, Sasuke was not done with him yet. Catching him by his collar, Sasuke hauled Naruto back with effortless grace and pinned him against the wall.

"Dobe, I am not done with you yet! Did I say you could leave? Now, if you intend to stay alive long enough before Sakura or some else finds you and beats the shit out of you for peeking at them at the onsen again, you had better answer my question. What does Tenten like?"

Naruto's piercing blue eyes widened perceptibly upon hearing Sasuke's declaration. Then, slowly, a mischievous smile appeared on his face. He had not been known as the Number One Most Unpredictable Ninja for nothing. "Oh, most respected and honoured Sasuke-sama, of course, don't you know that Konoha's famed Weapon Mistress is known to really, really like panda buns?" And with that, the Uzumaki scooted out of the door, leaving dust behind him in his place and of course, a very radiant Uchiha Sasuke.

_Flashback E__nd_

"Aww, look at that cute little panda!" Tenten darted forward, leaving a very confused and annoyed Neji behind in the dust.

Sasuke, face to the lamp post and fluffy white bum sticking a whole inch up and out from the rest of his panda suit, smirked. Muahahahaha (evil laugh)! My plan's working! Soon, I will be able to charm Tenten off her feet and we will share our first 100 kisses right here and now, right in front of Hyuuga Neji! Ha, take that, you jerk!

Regardless of his uncomfortable position and the glances that all the other innocent Konoha citizens that were not ready to have their brain scarred by the sight of Sasuke, the Uchiha Sasuke in a panda suit with his butt sticking out, Sasuke retained his stance. Only when Tenten was directly behind him did he turn around and gave her a surprise smooch on the lips!

Tenten was completely and utterly shocked. What the- A panda had just turned around and kissed her! A panda! A butt-sticking, cute-looking panda! And she had thought it was harmless! As Tenten screwed her eyes shut and flailed her arms, suddenly, she felt something tug her from behind. A pair of strong, mascular arms had encircled her waist and she felt herself being pulled back onto a well-toned chest. Tenten was about to just about to relax when……

Sasuke was outraged, how could he do that?! His plan had almost, in fact would have had, succeeded, if not for that meddlesome, annoying, stuck-up ass, Hyuuga Neji. He and Tenten were in the midst of enjoying their first kiss (or so he thought) and all the traditional fireworks and sunset and coconut trees were just about to appear, when **he** had to butt in. Nevertheless, he still had not lost. As long as Tenten's lips were adjoined to his, he still had a chance. Wasn't it Naruto's nindo to never give up, no matter what, or as  
Naruto phrased it, "I never go back on my word! That's my nindo, my ninja way!" Well, if Naruto could do that, then he, Uchiha Sasuke could do that too!

Carefully, inserting just the correct amount of chakra onto his lips, he willed himself to change the magnetic force of his kiss. Now that he had done his experiment, all that was left was to see if it worked. 1 second passed, 2 seconds, 3, 4, 5……

And the results are, yes, it did! Sasuke smirked into the kiss. He was not called a prodigy that appeared once in a thousand years for nothing. Even Orochimaru was just a common roadside genius compared to him. Now all that was left was to insinuate his tongue inside Tenten's mouth and, umm, taste her, I guess.

Neji activated his Byakugan. By all means, he had not lost this battle yet! Just because that brat was smart enough to manipulate his chakra so as increase the magnetic force of his kiss, does not mean that he had won. Neji was the master of chakra control. In fact, as the prodigy of the Hyuuga clan, his chakra control was one of the most perfect in his entire clan. Neji made up his mind. His ego would not be bruised any longer. Raising a hand, he took a deep breath and with one swift move, pushed his palm down onto Sasuke's stomach and insinuated his chakra into all of Sasuke's main chakra holes, thus blocking off his chakra flow. He then pulled Tenten down onto his chest and with one graceful swipe, had picked her up, bridal style, and was now headed towards the training grounds. "Come on, let's go spar."

The first battle was over. Neji had won.

* * *

**Reviews!!!**

Thanks everyone!!!


	3. Chapter 3: Real or faked?

**Chapter 3: Real or Faked**

"10 seconds!"

"9 seconds!"

"8 seconds!"

"......"

* * *

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Oh, Gai-sensei, we have finally witnessed the DAWN OF A NEW DAY!" (side noises from our annoying fan girls: Ahhh!!! LEE!!! **You**, the Rockiest of Lees are the DAWN OF **OUR** NEW DAY!!!)

"Ahh! Lee! Look at that sun. It is so **youthful** and **refreshing**, just like your bowl cut hair!"

"Thank you, Gai-sensei! I shall keep my hair like this until the day I die, so as to be worthy of your praise!"

"Yosh, Lee! I think this calls for a **youthful** hug!"

"Hai, Gai-sensei!"

"Oh, Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

That morning, Konoha experienced the largest wave of tsunami ever recorded in history, and all because of Rock Lee's bowl cut hair. Poor little fishies!

* * *

Meanwhile……

Hyuuga Neji sat in his room. He was really bored this morning. Tenten had taken ill and had sent a message via her most trusted shuriken that she could not spar with him that day.

At first, he had thought of getting Lee to spar with him. Although by no means was he as good a, ahem, sparring **partner **(cough, love of his life, cough), as Tenten, but still……

However, upon seeing the schools of flailing little fishes being washed ashore into the Hyuuga compound, Neji dismissed that idea immediately. No doubt, Lee was somewhere with their stupid sensei, doing their god-knows-how embrace of youth, crying waterfalls of youthfulness down their faces, causing even the great big sea to weep at their pathetically touching scene. Well, that would explain the fishes. It was by far, the most logical explanation. Fishes don't appear out of thin air, you know.

Neji sighed as he went out of his room with a fishbowl. Ah well, must as well pick those poor little fishes up. It wasn't their fault that they were stranded ashore on dry land. As one fish jumped up from his palm and landed on to his perfect hair, nestling in the deep black silkiness of it, Neji cursed under his breath. He was most definitely going to sue Lee and Gai if this happened again.

After returning all the fishes to the Hyuuga pond, with the exception of that one little fish that he presented to the Hyuuga cook as an early birthday present, Neji returned to his room to do his hair.

What? He was **the** Hyuuga Neji, wasn't he? You know, the one famed for his **long, perfect, silky, beautiful hair** that was the envy of all the girls in town? He had at least earned the right to comb his own award-winning, stick-straight hair, right? It was no piece of cake you know. Everything needed work and Neji's hair was one of them.

Closing the door behind him, he picked up his comb and started his long, gruesome job of combing his hair back to its original state of 100% perfection.

Oh, and before he went in, he flipped a sign on his door. Hyuuga Neji certainly did not want his hair care secrets found out and exposed to all the world……

* * *

'Oh Kami, thank you for this wall! Thank you wall! I love you almost as much as I love Tenten!'

This were his exact thoughts as he lay, panting against the wall for the second time. And the results just kept getting worse……

The first time, it was dogs. Now, he had never really been much of a dog person. He preferred cats. Heck, who knew that Hyuugas even had dogs? And big, ferocious ones at that. No wonder Kiba was so attracted to Hinata, she stinked of dog poop!

Next time, it was piranhas. Oh god, did the Hyuugas really have to keep such ferocious animals as pets?! Sasuke nearly got his sweet little bum bum nipped while trying to cross the Hyuuga pond. In fact, if not for Ino, Sakura and Karin screaming his name all the way from the other end of Konoha, his underwear would have become fish food. (Thank god for fangirls!)

After two failed attempts, Sasuke decided to give it one more try to sneak into Hyuuga Neji's room. Little did he know that the worse was yet to come……

Sasuke left his save refuge- the wall.

"Third time lucky, third time lucky."

Sasuke crossed his fingers as he once again tiptoed silently along the rows upon rows of hall ways. This time, as of yet, everything was still fine. He managed to find Neji's room and was just about to sneak it when……

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Ahhh!!!" Sasuke screamed.

This was absolutely, completely, utterly terrifying. Sasuke peed into his pants and onto the floor.

It was more terrifying than Orochimaru. Than Itachi. Than Amateratsu. More terrifying than Haruno Sakura in crazy fangirl mode. It was the most terrifying thing in the world. It was none other than……

Hyuuga Hanabi.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing here?"

'Nice Hanabi. Good Hanabi. Just stay where you are and both of us', gulp, '**I**, will be fine.' (In Sasuke's head)

"Sasuke-kun, were you about to spy on Neji nii-san?"

'Ka-boom!' (Internal explosion in Sasuke's brain)

"You know, it is very rude, Sasuke-kun, to spy on people when they are making out."

'WARNING! WARNING! Run now if you- WHAT?! What did that little brat just say? Making out? Oh my god, please don't tell me?!' (Second internal explosion. Sasuke's brains were now blown to smithereens.)

Hanabi smirked. The door slid open an inch.

Neji and Tenten were on the couch, bodies intertwined. Neji's hands were holding on to Tenten's waist. Tenten was clutching his robes for dear life. She let out a small moan. Low, throaty, burning. Her mouth parted, inch by inch. Neji slid his tongue in, ran it over hers……

* * *

"What did I tell you, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. He couldn't bear to watch this much longer. He needed a distraction, and fast.

'Ah, got it!'

Whipping out his kunai, Sasuke raised it up. It was level with his stomach, his chest, his head……

"Nooooo…… Stop it, Sasuke-kun! All I want is your autograph and your virginity. Oh, Sasuke-kun, please don't d- Ne? Where's Sasuke-kun?"

Because, where Sasuke was standing a minute ago, was replaced by a mane of duck-butt hair. Duck-butt hair, yes, Uchiha Sasuke, no.

Apparently, Sasuke had used his hair as a distraction and ran away. Hanabi, being sucked into the heat and passion of the moment, had screwed her eyes shut just when she had thought that he was about to kill himself. Sasuke used this chance and with lightning speed, had cut his hair, turn tails and fleed.

The door opened. Neji walked out.

"Genjutsu kai!" (a/N kai means release)

* * *

That night, Hanabi wore Sasuke's duck-butt hair to sleep. This was her ultimate victory. The Uchiha's crown. Oh, she would make thousands of ryos out of this, no doubt, but first, she was going to savour it. E-bay can wait……

Neji smirked. Brilliant, smart, amazing, handsome Hyuuga Neji two; Loser Uchiha zero……

* * *

**Reviews**!!!

Or constructive critism, whatever you wish to call it.

Thanks!!!


	4. Chapter 4: flirting much? part 1

Chapter 4- Flirting much? (PART 1)

It was rare that Neji cancelled his training with her. So rare, in fact, that she had almost given up the hope that it would happen at all.

"Ah, now that Neji's not here, let's go and enjoy ourselves, shall we?"

Tenten headed towards the direction of the hot springs. She was definitely going to take a well deserved break. After all, this didn't happen very often. Neji, calling in sick? Somewhere in Konoha, Rock Lee must have lost his enthusiasm and green spandex jumpsuit.

Her heart gave a guilty twinge. Maybe she should go and see Neji after all, I mean, the guy had got to be pretty sick to actually cancel training.

_In Tenten's head: _

_Neji was snivelling on the bed. He looked like Rudolph the red-nosed ninja without the horns and had purple bags underneath his eyes._

_"Tenten, come, train with me!"_

_White hands grabbed her from behind and started throwing snot at her._

_"Hakkeshou snot attack!"_

* * *

"Okay… Bad idea… I'll just head to the hot springs…"

And with that, Tenten forgot all about Neji.

* * *

Neji, the Hyuuga Neji, was livid.

How dare she forget about him!

He had already taken especial care to inform her in the morning via one of his multipurpose chakra threads that he was sick.

And she was supposed to come and visit him!

"You know, perhaps she doesn't care about you as much as that over inflated head of yours thinks."

A dark voice followed by a chuckle.

Neji knew that voice anywhere. Oh, how he longed to pummel said person. But he was covered in snot. Not an ideal weapon. He might actually have to shower for him if he attacked him and got him dirty.

Shower for him…? What the…? He prayed to the gods to take that mental image from his brain.

"What do you want Uchiha?" Neji tried to keep his voice as even as possible. He wasn't gay but the mental image of Uchiha Sasuke in the showers threatened to wipe away every bit of sanity he had.

"I mean, that Tenten probably doesn't like you as much as you think. She probably likes me more."

Upon closer inspection, Neji could hear that that Uchiha's voice sounded thicker than usual.

Gathering his courage, Neji torturously lifted himself out of bed and swivelled around. And he was shocked. Not to mention, extremely gleeful.

For there, in all his glory, stood Uchiha Sasuke, the sole heir to the Uchiha clan and the so-called genius of a hundred years, covered in snot and a panda suit.

* * *

"Hey, what are you staring at?"

"None of your business."

Still, Sasuke swore he heard a choking sound at the end of that sentence.

Damn, that Hyuuga was actually laughing at him.

He was so going to beat that teme Naruto up when he saw him next. He shouldn't have believed him when he said that a panda suit would make him look more intimidating.

So, to cover up his shame, he did the next best thing, attack.

"You don't look too good either, Hyuuga. And you're the one lying in bed covered in snot."

That shut Neji right up.

Bloody Uchiha! He certainly didn't mince words.

"What do you want?"

"Another bet. This time, to see who is the better flirter. Winner gets Tenten, obviously."

Neji listened while nodding his head. That sounded reasonable… Better flirter…

It was at that point that Neji's mind back tracked. And he choked.

"WHAT? YOU WANT ME TO FLIRT WITH YOU?"

* * *

From his tower somewhere in Kirigakure, Killer Bee popped out of his window.

"Hey, hey, girls far and wide, Uchiha and Hyuuga are flirting, so you'd better howl and hide, yo! Are they gay, yo!"

* * *

Author's note: Hey, sorry for the late update. My exams are like finally over. Anyway, reviews? Please? Also, I would like any stupid ideas for this story. Recently, I've been running out of idiotic ideas for this story to continue, so until I get the next idea, I can't update. So please, if you have any ideas, please post them in a review. Thanks a lot for reading! :)


End file.
